


Turning a blind eye

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: When Draco gets temporarily blind Harry is there to help him.





	Turning a blind eye

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 6  
> Position: Flourish & Blott's  
> Prompt: "I could read for you, if you want."  
> Word count: 481  
> Summary: When Draco gets temporarily blind Harry is there to help him.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Draco tried opening his eyes. All was dark. He shifted uncomfortably and felt something wrapped firmly around his head. He raised a hand, trying to get rid of whatever it was.

Strong, calloused hands took his.

“Draco! Thank Merlin, you’re awake!” a familiar voice said and warmth welled up inside Draco.

 _Harry_.

He grunted.

“What happened?”

“There was a fight when we cornered the suspect, you were…,” Harry began but choked.

Draco remembered. One of the culprits they had cornered had aimed at Harry and Draco had thrown himself in front of it.

“What the hell were you thinking, Draco?” Harry said quietly, his voice rolling pleasantly through Draco’s body. He could picture how Harry was sitting, bent forwards with Draco’s hand between his, hair falling in his eyes. “You know that jinx was meant for me, you shouldn’t-”

“And what would everyone say if I let the Golden Boy get harmed on a mission, Potter?”

Harry let go of Draco’s hand and the scraping of a chair told Draco that he had risen from his seat.

“You know, we’ve been partners for five years now, I think it’s time you start using my given name.” Harry’s voice was steely cold.

If he’d been able to roll his eyes, Draco would have. Harry really was infuriatingly thick sometimes. He couldn’t see that Draco was desperately hanging on to the last thing distancing him from Harry.

Instead of answering he asked “What’s this for?”, pointing at his head.

Another voice spoke.

“It’s to protect your eyes, Mr Malfoy.The jinx was designed to block your sight but it got mixed with a curse, making it more permanent. We’ve been able to lift the curse and stabilise the jinx now and it will wear off in time. Until then you need to wear this bandage to rest your eyes. You’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?!”

Panic simmered below the surface, threatening to take him over completely. What was he supposed to do while he waited for his sight to return? How was he supposed to read? What if the jinx didn’t wear off and he’d be permanently blind?

Harry’s warm hand came to rest on top of his, Harry’s voice so close he felt the puff of air against his ear.

“Draco, listen to me. You’ll be fine. I’ll stay with you while you recover.”

“Don’t be daft, Robards would never let you.”

Harry’s hand flinched almost imperceptibly.

“Since when has that ever stopped me from doing things?” Harry said and Draco shivered at the tone of his voice.

He sighed. “I’ll be bored out of my mind. _You’ll_ be bored out of your mind.”

“I could read to you, if you want.” Harry whispered.

Draco swallowed. Of course Harry knew what was on Draco’s mind. Maybe Draco was the daft one.

“I’d like that,” he whispered. “Thank you. Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//), come say hi!


End file.
